Reflexión
by ZuryHimura
Summary: Light-fic. ¿Kaoru o Kaoru-dono? ¡De por si demostrar su amor era complicado..! Sólo esperaba que estuvieran bromeando…
1. Chapter 1

**—Reflexión—**

**Por Zury Himura**

**Corrección por Alex**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sin embargo la trama lo es.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Kaoru no podía con la alta temperatura de aquel día. Había tenido que cancelar las clases de kendo que impartía a sus estudiantes nuevos y sus viajes a otros dojos como consecuencia del mismo problema. Se secó la frente nuevamente con la larga tela de la manga de su kimono mientras sacaba agua del pozo, y resopló. Era un entero fastidio tener que limpiar en dichas condiciones, la única ventaja que había a pesar del clima era… _aquello_.

Sí, aquello que había estado observando por ya más de una hora mientras disimulaba limpiar el dojo alrededor de un hábil hombre que reparaba la puerta de una de las habitaciones. Él se había remangado la tela de su gi al ser insoportable el calor, y el sudor que escurría a lo largo de aquellos brazos y de su cuerpo, que a pesar de ser delgados estaban muy bien formados, no ocasionaba más que desbaratarle la cabeza con miles de pensamientos subidos de tono.

Kenshin…

El rurouni que había conocido apenas un año y medio atrás, y con el cual había vivido un sin fin de aventuras a su lado se entroncaba ahí, reparando una puerta de madera, ajeno a todo y sin la más mínima idea de que estaba siendo asediado por alguien. La pelinegra suspiró con el último pensamiento. ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta de que ella era una mujer y que lo quería? ¿A caso de plano Yahiko tenía razón en llamarle fea? ¿Era muy niña e inmadura para él? Afligida, siguió mirando sin perder de vista cada movimiento del espadachín.

—Fea… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Kaoru cerró los ojos con dolor al escuchar aquella fastidiosa voz tan familiar que retumbaba en su cabeza y hasta en sus pesadillas. Su corazón latió con agitación mientras su estómago se acongojaba con las risillas indiscretas del niño a sus espaldas.

—Yahiko…

Sí, el monstruillo que hacía de sus embarazosos momentos los peores y lo más grave del asunto es que: ¡Los hacia públicos! Prefería mil veces haber escuchado a Sanosuke Sagara tras ella, un par de monedas, una amenaza involucrando la comida del diario y un techo en donde flojear hubieran bastado para callar al cabeza de pollo. Pero entonces, estaba Yahiko, el peor de los casos, un niño sin nada mejor que hacer, más que hacerle la vida en cuadros y exponerla siempre ante la persona más importante para ella… Kenshin Himura.

—No me has respondido —insistió el niño, cruzándose de brazos y entrecerrando la mirada amenazante. Él sabía muy bien lo que ella hacía; lo malévolo del niño era que prefería humillarla aún más escuchándola confesar sus pecados.

—¡Qué te importa! —respondió la kendoka, poniéndose de pie y alejándose de la pared de piedra donde había estado ocultándose después de volver del pozo.

—Claro que me importa, fea. Los he visto a los dos por la últimas semanas y la verdad es que ya me están aburriendo —confesó su estudiante, acercándose a ella para no ser escuchados y de una forma sigilosa—. Estoy preocupado porque te quedes solterona y nunca me dejes ir con Tsubame por el temor de quedarte sola. Te desquitaras conmigo ante tu frustración de estar soltera y amargada.

La maestra alzó su puño cerrado en el aire. Si se quedaba o no solterona no era el asunto de nadie, ni mucho menos de un niño que con trabajo y sabía lavar su ropa interior.

—Yahiko… Te estás metiendo en terrenos muy peligrosos… —amenazó al tomarlo del cuello de su gi.

—Espera, espera, fea, —solicitó el niño con urgencia y con una sonrisa un tanto peculiar para el gusto de ella—. Tengo un plan para que dejes de esconderte de una buena vez.

—¡¿Por qué demonios tendría que escucharte?! —se exaltó la chica, levantando a su alumno unas cuantas pulgadas más del suelo.

—Porque con el paso que lleva Kenshin creo que primero veré a Sanosuke conseguir un trabajo que a ti y a él contrayendo matrimonio o al menos teniendo una cita que no sea ir por el mercado del diario —se burló el niño sin nada de tacto.

¿Sano obteniendo un empleo? Ahora sí estaba segura que era una idiota por escuchar a un niño con las hormonas alborotadas. Ella no se rebajaría a tomar el consejo de un niño como Yahiko; ella tenía dignidad, orgullo, honra y….

—Te prometo rápidos resultados y boda para el siguiente mes —Prometió el niño, zafándose victoriosamente del agarre de la mujer.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó Kaoru enseguida, ya está convencida y comprometida con el plan después de escuchar la palabra _boda_.

¡Al diablo el orgullo y el honor, ella quería tener una familia con Kenshin! Ambos se miraron a los ojos y después de recitar algunas palabras entre susurros los dos se soltaron a carcajadas disfrutando de su complicidad por primera vez desde que se había conocido.

Mientras que Yahiko reía convencido de que su plan seria todo un éxito, Kaoru reía disimulando su vergüenza y ocultando su sonrojo entre el escándalo de su voz. ¿Cómo haría para seducir a Kenshin? Ella no sabía nada de la vida de una mujer, solo soñaba con algún día levantar su dojo y estar para siempre con él. Pero a la hora de la hora era una ingenua y novata fingiendo ser una mujer digna de él. Lloró angustiada por sus adentros. A ese ritmo sí que Sanosuke conseguiría trabajo y ella se quedaría rogándole a Yahiko, cuando fuera el tiempo, llevar a vivir a su esposa Tsubame al dojo para no quedarse sola.

—¿Está bien, Kaoru-dono?

Una vez más el corazón de la pelinegra se congeló al sentir una nueva presencia sacándola de sus pensamientos de improvisto y provocándole una sensación helada que le recorría la espina dorsal con el susurro de aquel _dono_ a sus espaldas.

—Ken… Kenshin —musitó ella, girándose lentamente hasta encararlo.

—¿Está bien? —repitió el pelirrojo preocupado mientras desdoblaba las mangas de su gi—. Se ve algo pálida —evidenció con un tono preocupante al observarla más de cerca. Seguramente con ese calor debía llevarla con Megumi solo para confirmar que estaba saludable y no había sido afectada por el clima.

—La fea se agitó demasiado, estaba haciendo los deberes y una crisis de esas de estrés la atacó —mintió Yahiko por ella, sabía que Kaoru no era muy buena para mentir y a ese paso terminarían descubiertos en un dos por tres. El niño se acercó a su maestra y la tomó del brazo para actuar su preocupación—. Creo que es mejor que Kaoru se vaya a dar un baño y se arregle.

Kenshin les ofreció una mirada llena de preocupación y confusión, si algo le gustaba hacer era asegurarse que Kaoru estuviera bien y aquellos ataques eran preocupantes para su edad. Ella era muy joven para pasar por episodios como esos y por algo él se encontraba siempre al pendiente de lo que pasaba en el dojo. Lo hacía para facilitarle la vida.

El ex asesino se adelantó y cogió la mano de Kaoru antes de que Yahiko pudiera llevársela del brazo a su habitación.

—Kaoru-dono, creo que usted es muy joven para estarse preocupando de más, —le acosejó el pelirrojo, guiándola hacia el porche—. Le traeré un té, por mientras siéntese a descansar.

—¿Muy joven? —cuestionó sin estar segura de la forma en que debía tomarlo—. ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, Kenshin? —preguntó esperanzada.

—Quiero decir que prácticamente usted es una niña —soltó sin ser consciente de que sus palabras estaban siendo recibidas con diferente contexto a lo que él había querido decir—. No tiene por qué preocuparse mientras yo esté aquí —sentenció, seguro que ella se sentiría feliz al ser protegida de esa forma.

La dueña de la casa lo miró una vez más antes de zafarse de su brazo y salir corriendo hacia la calle. _Error_, había sido una aberración pensar que ella podía pasar por los ojos de un hombre maduro como una mujer atractiva. Yahiko tenía razón, para poder llamar la atención del rurouni tendría que ser una especie de Megumi, al final de cuentas él siempre le ponía atención a la doctorara sin importar qué.

Sin darse cuenta y tras varios minutos de caminata, llegó a la orilla de un río. Con el corazón roto y con sus esperanzas destrozadas se sentó en un viejo madero, mirando con curiosidad su reflejo sobre el agua. ¿Por qué no podía ser linda como Megumi y hermosa como habían descrito a Tomoe? Acarició sus mejillas como si acariciara a un animal desconocido y peligroso. Dolía, la actitud de todos y la soledad que sentía la lastiman hasta el fondo… justo donde nadie era capaz de ver.

—¿Qué te pasa, pequeña?

Una mujer de edad avanzada y kimono colorido se acercó a ella sin mirarla.

Kaoru se giró hacia el origen de la voz, había estado tan absorbida en sus pensamientos que por un minuto había bajado la guardia totalmente.

—Nada, —replicó Kaoru, con su voz entre cortada—. Hoy sólo ha sido un mal día.

La anciana sonrió y tomó asiento a lado de ella.

—Vaya, él te hizo tener un mal día, ¿Huh?

—¿Él? ¿Cómo sabe? —Se sorprendió la muchacha al notar la sonrisa divertida de la mujer mayor.

—Tuve tu edad, me enamoré y creo saber qué significa el tipo de expresión en tu rostro, —Sonrió la extraña mujer—. Sé también lo que significa mirarte en el reflejo del agua y querer cambiar tu apariencia hasta estar conforme. —Reveló mirándola esta vez con detenimiento—. Tú, mi querida niña, tienes todo lo que necesitas; sólo falta que te tengas confianza.

Kaoru alzó los hombros. No sabía qué hacer con los consejos que la mujer le ofrecía. La verdad era que nunca había hablado con otra mujer sobre el tema, naturalmente Megumi siempre la molestaba y Tae siempre le insinuaba que quedaría solterona y que era necesario tomar la primera oportunidad que le llegara sin importar con quien. Suspiró y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a relatar su vida junto con Kenshin hasta ese día, omitiendo las batallas y cosas oscuras, no quería matar de un infarto a la abuelita.

—Tiene miedo —repuso la anciana tras escuchar la historia dentro de su dojo. Después, la señora se puso de pie sin dejar de mirar hacia el arroyo.

La pelinegra la miró expectante, no se esperaba una rápida respuesta de su parte y mucho menos si todavía no terminaba de contar los detalles de la historia.

—Por lo que me dices, él siempre te protege, ha estado ahí para cuidarte y ha regresado siempre a ti cuando se ha ido —agregó la mujer de cabello plateado—. Verás, el amor no siempre nos es expresado como nosotros lo queremos, todos tenemos diferentes formas de demostrarlo y la de él es protegiéndote —dijo, acariciando suavemente la melena negra de la que estaba sentada en el tronco—. Por otra parte, tal vez seas tú la que te sientas muy joven para él.

—Yo, yo lo he mirado con otros ojos desde que él llegó a mi vida. —Se exaltó la kendoka, olvidando el gesto de afecto de la de cabello plateado—. ¿Cómo podría yo pensar de esa forma si dice Yahiko que cada vez que lo miro… lo miro como un león que caza a su presa?

—Tal vez yo te pueda ayudar, —propuso la anciana, tomando sus blancas y jóvenes manos y soplando entre ellas—. Está hecho, mañana todo irá mejor.

Kaoru observó sus manos, tratando de comprender lo que el aliento de hierbabuena de la abuelita le ayudaría a _mejorar_. Al no encontrar nada fuera de lo normal, observó nuevamente su reflejo sobre el agua antes de ponerse de pie. ¡Tal vez le había dado una nueva apariencia y seria guapa y atractiva! Al verse decepcionada con la reflejo que el agua le ofrecía se despidió cortésmente. Le agradeció a la anciana por los minutos de compañía y le indicó su residencia para futuras visitas, si es que no le habían aburrido sus lamentos y quejas.

La anciana asintió y vio cómo la joven de cabellera negra se desaparecía por la calle.

—Abuela Amaki, ¡aquí estás! ¡Te he estado buscando! —Una jovencita de alrededor de quince años se presentó justo minutos después de que el encuentro entre las dos mujeres culminara.

—Sólo estaba platicando con una joven del dojo creo que me dijo Kamuya, Kisuyi, Kamiya, Kijuyi o de Kioto, algo así... —La anciana alzó las manos al aire agitándolas al no recordar el nombre del dichoso dojo.

—¿Abuela, usaste tus poderes? —preguntó la adolescente al notar la debilidad de la anciana al jorobarse al sentarse—. ¡Le diré a mamá! —la amenazó—. Sabes que no podrás usarlos por lo menos por dos semanas o tres.

—No será necesario, Kari, usé el encanto del Reflejo —reveló la mujer mayor, sintiéndose orgullosa de su logro.

Su nieta la miró sospechosa. ¿Quién habría sido la víctima de las lagunas mentales de su abuela? Sólo le rogaba a los cielos que el desafortunado hubiera sido lo listo suficiente como para pedir el nombre de la anciana ya que la viejecita no sabía lo que hacía y seguramente el que la conoció estaría en graves problemas después de su encuentro.

Angustiada y esperanzada de encontrar a la persona que su abuela había conocido, estudió su alrededor esperando resarcir el daño.

—Abuela, ¿por qué usaste ese encanto?

—Bueno, quería que un chico expresara sus verdaderos sentimientos a una amiga —replicó la mujer sin apuros y después frunció el ceño al ver la expresión de horror de la joven.

—¡Abuela! El encanto que tenías que usar era el de Reflexión —argumentó la niña alarmada, tallando su cabeza mientras caminada de un lado a otro.

—Y entonces ¿Qué hace el encanto de Reflejo?

La joven respiró profundo ante la falta de memoria de su abuela.

—Tenemos que encontrar a la chica, abuela. ¡Es urgente! ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba su dojo?

—No sé cómo se llama y me dijo donde vive pero se me olvidó.

La joven corrió hacia la avenida tratando de ver si alguna chica era visible, dudó de tener tanta suerte pero pensó que no perdía nada con intentarlo.

—Kari —llamó la anciana dándole alcance a su nieta—. ¿Qué hace el encantamiento «El Reflejo»?

—El Reflejo…

**II**

—¿Dónde había estado, Kaoru-dono? —preguntó Kenshin preocupado al verla cruzar el portal de madera.

La aludida no quería hablar con nadie, seguía muy dolida y cabizbaja. Así que lo ignoró y se dirigió a su cuarto con pasos gigantescos sin decir una sola palabra.

Kenshin, extrañado con su actitud, la siguió hasta llegar a fuera de su habitación—. Kaoru-dono, por favor dígame qué fue lo que le pasó. ¿Alguien la lastimó? —El pelirrojo insistió curioso con la actitud que había aportado la joven.

No había dejado de sentirse culpable después de que Yahiko lo culpara por su huida y de paso el niño lo hubiera dejado con la palabra en la boca al irse a resumir sus deberes. Sin duda aquel día había sido uno muy malo para él.

—No, Kenshin, sólo tomaré un baño. Déjame estar un rato sola, ¿Está bien? —solicitó al verlo entrar a su cuarto sin pedir el permiso correspondiente al que acostumbrada escuchar de su parte. Siguió recogiendo sus cosas sin mirarlo, pero su corazón se detuvo al escucharlo hablar nuevamente.

—Está bien, pero esta plática no termina aquí, Kaoru-dono —Kenshin salió del cuarto al ver que Kaoru comenzaba a tomar sus cosas para asearse y así, resignado, no tuvo de otra más que retirarse al comedor y preparar un poco de té para disculparse.

**III**

Había pasado una hora desde que Kaoru había entrado al baño. Sanosuke, quien había decidido pasar la noche ahí, esperaba particularmente que cierta señorita saliera de asearse para poder ofrecerle sus servicios incondicionales. Se había enterado e involucrado gustosamente en el plan que Yahiko había armado.

Era de noche pero bien podía distinguir la curvilínea figura de la mujer de ojos azules que salía de puntillas del baño. Esperó y esperó hasta que vio su cuerpo femenino emerger de la oscuridad hasta acercarse cuidadosamente hasta el porche.

Ella había salido del baño cubierta con _solo_ una corta toalla enredada alrededor del cuerpo.

Al parecer la chica no era tonta, y de hecho estaba poniendo su plan en marcha a la perfección. El pretexto de olvidar la ropa en el cuarto y salir corriendo en paños menores sin duda llamaría la atención de Himura.

¿Kaoru una niña? ¡Qué va! ¡Con esto demostraba que era peor que Megumi! Mientras su mirada recorría las largas piernas de Kaoru decidió seguirla hasta su habitación con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Aquello sí que pondría en aprietos a Kenshin.

_Mientras tanto en el baño…_

—¡Cielos! —exclamó la pelinegra, se había quedado dormida en la bañera y seguramente la oscuridad ya estaría pintando el cielo.

Miró con curiosidad las yemas de sus dedos, su piel ya se encontraba arrugada por el exceso de agua. Así que salió rápidamente de la bañera y se amarró una yukata al cuerpo al no encontrar la toalla que había traído consigo. Seguramente había estado demasiado distraída y la había olvidado en su habitación.

Se sentía muy diferente, descansada, relajada y hasta feliz; con certeza el baño le había ayudado de forma positiva. Se ruborizó al sentir uno de sus senos, nunca había prestado tanta atención a su ya formado cuerpo. Sin duda los años habían pasado y no se había dado cuenta de cuanto se había desarrollado de aquella forma tan abrupta.

Apenada por tener que salir de aquella manera tan indecente de su baño, Kaoru salió después de limpiar y se dirigió a la cocina. Paró en el marco de la puerta cubriendo con sus manos su cuerpo. Aun después de vestir con una yukata gruesa.

—Kenshin-san, ¿Podrías prepararme un té de naranja, por favor? —se dirigió a Kenshin quien limpiaba arduamente los utensilios de la cocina.

El espadachín, descolocado, arqueó una ceja al escucharla hablar con aquel tono tan formal. No estaba seguro haberla oído con claridad así que se secó las manos y salió de la cocina con suma curiosidad.

—¿Disculpe, Kaoru-dono?

Kaoru se sonrojó, malinterpretando el escrutinio del pelirrojo. Corrió hasta una de las esquinas del comedor y se acurrucó ahí hasta cubrir enteramente su cuerpo.

—Pedí un poco de té… por favor —Se sonrojó de nuevo al contestar.

De inmediato recargó los codos sobre sus rodillas, y colocando la barbilla sobre sus palmas abiertas, miró a espadachín con unos ojos tímidos e inocentes.

—¿Está bien, Kaoru-dono? —cuestionó el espadachín ante la actitud _tierna_ e inusual de la joven.

—Sí, mi Kenshin-san. ¿Por qué?

_¿Mi_ Kenshin-_san? _repitió el pelirrojo en su mente y después de un segundo dijo seguro de lo que hacía:—. Llamaré a Megumi —solucionó sin dudarlo al ver la tierna imagen de Kaoru.

**IV**

Ya era de noche e ir con Kenshin y ayudar a limpiar la cocina no era una de sus primeras opciones. Él, Sanosuke Sagara, tenía asuntos más importantes que atender. Como por ejemplo: Ir con la chica mapache y convencerla de quitarse la toalla, bailar sobre el porche una vez Yahiko se hubiese dormido y provocar a Kenshin.

Pasó por la cocina y dio un vistazo por la ventana. Ahí estaba Kenshin hablando con alguien sobre tener que ir y traer a Megumi al dojo. Probablemente era Yahiko… Pero, ¿Mugumi para qué? Después de meditar sobre el asunto, decidió seguir caminando hacia el cuarto de Kaoru. Estuvo a punto de tocar cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente, dejándolo con la boca abierta de la impresión. Frente a él se encontraba Karou, aún con la toalla amarrada al cuerpo y delirantemente sexy al adoptar una provocadora pose sobre el marco de la puerta de papel.

Sano tragó fuertemente. _Diablos, Kenshin debe estar totalmente ciego_, pensó.

—¿Qué pasa, Sano…? —susurró la Kaoru de la habitación con una tono sensual—. ¿Te sorprendes de lo que ves? —preguntó y siguió acariciando las largas hebras de su cabello entre sus finos y largos dedos.

—¿Qué dices, Jou-chan, estás loca o qué? —la reprendió, apretando los ojos para no ver lo que estaba frente a él. Al ver de aquella forma a Kaoru, Sano ya no pensaba que fuera tan bueno estar a tales horas de la noche en la habitación de Kaoru. ¿Pero qué demonios le había pasado? Hasta su rostro se veía diferente: Su pose sensual y orgullosa, su delicada y seductora voz, sus movimientos delicados y su porte poderoso…

Se estaba tomando su papel muy enserio ¡Hasta con él el _asunto_ estaba funcionando!

—¡Si Kenshin te oye no te mata a ti, me mata a mí! —le advirtió el luchador observando a sus alrededores y rogando que el demonio llamado Battousai se quedara en su cocina tomando el té.

Kaoru sonrió de medio lado antes de acercarse con pasos delicados y cautivadores.

—Verás…—Deslizó un dedo a través del torso desnudo del luchador hasta llegar a la parte vendada de su tórax—. Al que esperaba era a él, no a ti —ronroneó contra su oído al acercarse a él.

Descolocado, Sanosuke agitó sus manos para espantar los perversos pensamientos que comenzaban a cruzar por su mente.—¡Vete, tentación! ¡Vete, tentación! Tú no eres Jou-chan.

Kaoru sonrió al ver el nerviosismo que había ocasionado en el hombre de la venda roja. Se cruzó de piernas y se recargó de nuevo en el marco de madera, recorriendo con su dedo su labio inferior de forma sugestiva.

—Si ves a Ken, dile que lo estoy esperando —Le guiñó un ojo y después le sopló un beso en el aire antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

¿Qué demonios había pasado? Tembló mientras se dirigía a la cocina, tenía un recado que entregar. Pensaba que Kaoru estaba necesitada de ayuda por falta de experiencia. ¡Claro que no! Esa ya no era una niña… ¡Era el diablo en mujer!…

_Y qué mujer…_

—¡Kenshin-san, ya te dije que estoy bien! —gritó Kaoru mientras jalaba la manga del gi del pelirrojo para impedirle cualquier otro movimiento.

Ambos seguían discutiendo en el comedor, estaban tan enfocados en lo que pasaba y en lo que se decían que fueron incapaces de advertir la nueva figura que se había asomado y que los miraba incrédulo y negándose a aceptar lo que presenciaba.

Al entrar a la cocina, Sanosuke no tuvo de otra más que tallarse los ojos para distinguir a la persona que se colgaba de la ropa del espadachín.

Esa niña era Kaoru… ¡Otra Kaoru!

Kenshin seguramente le había dado sake con té al recibirlo en la caso o de plano, con tanta pelea, había quedado lunático y había perdido la razón. Estaba incrédulo, asombrado y confundido con todo lo que estaba pasando en ese loco dojo de las kamiya.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?! —El luchador se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras que con la otra señalaba a la chica de inocente semblante, como si se tratara de algún insecto raro.

—Sano, ayúdame y llama a Megumi. Kaoru-dono se está portando demasiado… Hmm… extraña y… —Kenshin no terminó de hablar al ser interrumpido por el estrepitoso sonido del cuerpo de Sanosuke cayendo inconsciente contra el suelo.

—¡Sano-san! —Kaoru soltó a Kenshin y corrió a lado del luchador para auxiliarlo mientras limpiaba las frescas lágrimas que ya surcaban las mejillas de su rostro. Ella se echó a su lado sin ser consciente de que cierto ex espadachín entrecerraba la mirada al verla tan preocupada por su amigo.

**V**

La tierna de Kaoru se dirigió hacia su habitación refunfuñando, tenía que ponerse un kimono y arreglarse ya que no sólo Kenshin la llevaría a donde Megumi, sino que también tenían que llevar a Sanosuke con ellos para ser evaluado. Corrió la puerta de su cuarto con un suave movimiento y entró cuidadosamente al notar otra silueta delgada dentro del cuarto.

—¿A dónde vas_, Jou-chan?_

La joven que venía de la cocina se congeló al oír una voz idéntica a la de ella. Se acomodó su yukata y cerró la puerta tras ella, con temor de ser descubierta.

—¿Quién… quién eres? —preguntó la recién llegada, tratando de calmar los nervios que se apoderaban de su cuerpo entero.

—¿No me reconoces? —se mofó la otra voz de las sombras.

—No, bueno sí… Bueno no sé —respondió la dulce Kaoru, nerviosa.

La mujer salió de entre la oscuridad, dejando que su figura fuera bañada por la luna. Traía el cabello suelto y un kimono de algún material delgado que hacia resaltar sus curvas.

—Soy Kaoru Kamiya, pero pronto seré la señora Himura —sentenció al recargarse en la pared, dejando el kimono abrirse lo suficiente para dejar su blanca pierna al descubierto.

—Pero yo, yo también soy Kaoru Kamiya y…también quiero ser la señora Himura.

La de cabello suelto sonrió con sorna y enroscó una larga hebra de su cabello en uno de sus dedos antes de contestar: —Eso veremos, pequeña Kaoru, eso veremos…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Nota de autora:**


	2. Chapter 2

—**REFLEXIÓN—**

**Por Zury Himura**

**Corrección por Edi**

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, sin embargo la historia sí.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

—No puede haber dos de nosotras en esta casa —evidenció la de cuerpo más maduro, tomando algunas de sus pertenencias y echándolas al morralito que usaba para viajar.

Kaoru-dono se sentó en el piso observando con detenimiento el coraje de la otra Kaoru y estudiando su voluptuoso pero estilizado cuerpo. Esa chica era decisiva, más agresiva y madura que ella. Mientras que el destino que había jugado con ella la había separado, dejándola solo con un par de pechos como los de Misao, apenas perceptibles, y que la hacían llorar por la injusticia e imparcialidad dentro de esa magia. Además de una actitud tan tímida que en ese estado era incapaz de golpear a Yahiko como en el pasado, y, con esto estaba segura que sería víctima segura del cabeza de pollo y de su alumno.

Miró sus manos y sus piernas, pensando a dónde iría la otra Kaoru al actuar con tanta prisa y empacar tantas cosas como si jamás fuera a regresar a esa casa. ¿Acaso se fugaría de la casa?

—¿Y, ya sabes a dónde irás? —Se animó a preguntar pues la otra pelinegra no había parado de meter cosas en la mochila ni para verla. Parecía tan concentrada como si planeara algo.

—¿Yo? —Rio la más atrevida empacando sus últimas pertenencias y extendiéndoselas a la de la yukata—. ¡A dónde irás tú, hija mía!

La más inocente se puso de pie en signo de oposición; estaba dispuesta a apelar la decisión que su mitad había tomado—. Pero no quiero ir a ningún lado. No sin Kenshin.

Kaoru acarició la cabeza de la que parecía más joven, sonriendo, casi como si le tuviera lastima. Se inclinó hacia ella sin perder el contacto entre ambas y cogió una hebra de su cabello posándola detrás del oído de la más noble—. Dijiste que querías ser la señora Himura, ¿cierto?

La más confundida asintió tratando de no juzgar las acciones como unas malévolas y que solo querían sacar provecho de ella.

—Bien, pues piénsalo de esta forma: —propuso tan casualmente que incluso pensó que su astucia pasaría inadvertida—: si yo logro que él se fije en mí y se case conmigo es como si él se estuviera casando contigo, ¿o no? Después de todo, somos la misma persona, ¿verdad? —Quiso convencerla—. Entonces… solo déjamelo a mí —concluyó echándole otra capa de kimono encima y dándole su morralito antes de empujarla hacia la puerta—. ¡Te mandaré fotos para que conozcas a tus hijos!

La chica de la trenza gruesa se detuvo con ambas manos del marco de madera, oponiéndose a moverse un centímetro más fuera de su habitación. Era tierna y estaba en un estado sensible, más no era idiota.

—Nunca dije que me iría —replicó gruñendo cuando la otra empujo con más fuerza su espalda para echarla de la residencia antes de que alguien las viera—. ¡Si él llega a quererme quiero que me quiera como soy!

—¿Llorona y plana?

—¡No! —Argumentó la de la yukata enfadada con la vida por no haberlas separado de una forma más equitativa—. Le diré lo que pasó y si no podemos regresar a nuestro cuerpo, entonces que decida entre tú y yo.

**II**

Megumi había tardado en llegar después de que Kenshin mandará llamarla. Había llegado molesta al enterarse que Sanosuke Sagara se había desmayado y que exactamente él sería su paciente. Como lo era casi todos los días. Seguramente, y como sospechaba, se trataría de los efectos de una borrachera como normalmente pasaba o de la mano que quería amputarle para que dejara de molestarla. Así era como había apresurado su paso hasta llegar al habitante menos loco del _dojo_ en aquella mañana. Al más consiente y el único que trabajaba para sacarlos adelante. No la niña, no el pelirrojo, no el cabeza de pollo… sino Yahiko.

—Muy bien, Yahiko… —comenzó posando su maletín en el piso de madera del comedor y tomó asiento para escuchar al pequeño—. Dime, ¿esta vez qué ha pasado?

—Aquí, Sanosuke, dice haber visto _cosas_ —resopló el niño rascándose una de sus orejas. Trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para explicar lo que se le había dicho sin sonar inapropiado y atrevido frente a la doctora—. Se desmayó al _verlas_ y despertó con mareos y no ha querido comer desde ese entonces.

La doctora asintió en forma de entendimiento y tomó la muñeca del castaño de cinta roja entre su dedo índice y el pulgar—. Fácil, te llevaron a lo «oscurito» y quedaste embarazado, Sanosuke Sagara.

—¡Hey! Deja de bromear con mi virginidad, mujer zorro… denigras mis votos de castidad hasta el matrimonio —replico Sagara alejando su mano de la de la doctora de un solo manotazo—. Se lo que vi, no estoy loco. ¡No lo estoy!

—Virginidad… ¿tú? ¡Ni en la punta del pie! —La mujer de labial rojo sonrió con malicia—. Cabeza de pollo… dime, ¿a dónde has mandado a Himura?

—¿Con quién más? —Tragó con fuerza empuñando sus manos vendadas con nerviosismo mientras abrazaba sus rodillas—. Lo he mandado con el diablo…

**III**

—Kaoru-dono, ábrame la puerta —insistió Kenshin esperando que todo se encontrara bien con la muchacha. Ya estaba amaneciendo y ella no había contestado sus llamados—. Pronto será hora de desayunar y ni siquiera la he visto desde ayer —se lamentó y también se reprochaba mentalmente por haber hecho caso a su amigo y venir a horas no tan adecuadas para estar con una señorita.

—¡Kaoru-dono no está! —Esa fue la simple pero muy rara respuesta que salió del cuarto de la dueña de la casa. Kaoru nunca había repelado por el sufijo de su nombre tan abiertamente. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora lo hacía?

Kenshin enfocó su vista en la puerta de papel, extrañado de su rara actitud. ¿Desde cuándo Kaoru hablaba de sí misma en tercera persona? Además, el tono de voz que había utilizado con había sido un tanto áspero y más severo, a comparación de su voz jovial y alegre de siempre. Más preocupado, resopló y tomó la agarradera del marco de madera de la puerta para tirar de ella aunque fuera a la fuerza.

—Lo siento, señorita Kaoru, pero usted me ha forzado a entrar —justificó su imprudencia y maldiciéndose mientras recorría completamente la puerta del cuarto de Kaoru de un solo golpe. La encontró, para su sorpresa, sentada en el futon con una sonrisa. Con las piernas cruzadas y la yukata semi abierta.

—Kenshin… —susurró ella removiendo algunos mechones largos del canal de su pecho para _mejorar_ el escenario—, creo que tengo la temperatura _muy_ alta —fingió un tono de voz agonizante al verlo reaccionar y moverse de su lugar para llegar a su lado en un segundo.

Kenshin no podía creer lo que veía. Ósea sí, el cuerpo de Kaoru y muy bien desarrollado y en un estado un tanto provocador. Pero lo que no podía digerirse era ese modo sensual con el que lo había llamado. ¿O acaso se estaba imaginando cosas? No… ¡con esa vista el que terminaría con fiebre seria él! Tragó con seriedad, pidiéndole a los cielos que nada de lo que presentía que le pasaría… pasara.

Se hincó a lado de Kaoru posando una de sus manos bajo sus flequillos para chequear la temperatura de la joven. Le preocupaba, y si algo odiaba era que cayera enfermara. Pues le molesta de sobremanera verla adolorida y no poder hacer nada para hacerla sentir mejor, más que atenderla. Le hacía sumamente infeliz la impotencia que experimentaba al no escucharla sonreír como normalmente lo hacía, o sus gritos mientras correteaba a Yahiko por el patio. Sin esa alegría el dojo no era lo mismo y de misma forma su corazón también se afligía.

—Parece que no es nada, Kaoru-dono. Yo la siento normal —explayó tocando su propia frente para comprobarlo.

—Es que no me has tocado bien —sugirió ella halando uno de los pliegues de su kimono de dormir a un lado, dejando parte de su seno y hombro desnudos—. Quizá quieras tocarme aquí para confirmar lo que te digo….

Los ojos violetas de Kenshin se abrieron exaltados. ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! ¿Quién era ella? ¿Estaban tomándole el pelo? Si, seguramente era una de esas bromas que Sanosuke y Yahiko planeaban, y habían llagado hasta el grado de involucrar a la persona que más le importaba y con la que seguramente caería. Nervioso, aclaró su garganta antes de replicar cualquier aceptación de ofrecimiento que su lado carnal pensó en hacer. Pensándolo mejor, cogió las cobijas del piso y las extendió sobre ella para ya no tener más tentaciones a su alcance, fingiendo que nada había pasado o visto.

—Lo siento, señorita Kaoru, pero no soy doctor. Así que no se preocupe que Megumi ha llegado tan solo unos minutos atrás. Ella es muy buena en su trabajo, además de que está capacitada para tocarla... Ahí… —se puso de pie dispuesto a ir por la doctora y llevarla inmediatamente a la habitación de la pelinegra. Pero ésta lo detuvo tirando de su hakama.

El horror en la cara de Kenshin no se pudo ocultar. No era que la joven que le había prestado su casa le fuera indiferente. Para nada. Sino que ella era tan pura, tan linda y joven que simplemente pensaba en respetarla lo más que durara. Al menos hasta que tuviera el valor suficiente para cortejarla formalmente y como lo merecía. No así, no cuando no tenía nada que ofrecerle.

Por otra parte, ella se lo estaba haciendo sumamente difícil. Simplemente quería dejarla antes de que su mente siguiera corriendo con suposiciones de lo que pasaría si se quedaba. ¡¿Dónde había quedado la Kaoru a la que le había hecho té en la noche?! ¿Qué le había pasado al Ken-san?

Kaoru le siguió. Se irguió hasta estar a su altura y le abrazó por detrás, dejándolo sentir la calidez de su cuerpo contra su espalda—. ¿Por qué huyes, Kenshin Himura? No es como si te fuera a comer… —rio con ironía al sentirlo tensarse—. Solo tengo frio…

Más que nunca en la vida sabía que tenía que salir de ahí enseguida o algún incidente pasaría. ¡Tenía que llamar a alguien! Exorcizar el cuerpo de Kaoru y de pasada el suyo también por las reacciones y malos pensamientos que lo hacían sufrir.

—¿Qué pasó con su fiebre, Kaoru-dono? —Preguntó escueto y la joven lo notó.

Sonriendo, la de ojos azules deslizó sus manos entre el gi rojo que cubría su marcado abdomen y lo acarició con delicadeza al no ser rechazada—. No estaba hablando de esa clase de fiebre…

De repente, el sonido de una sonrisa maliciosa y repentina la descolocó y ocasionó que detuviera sus movimientos con rapidez. Retrocedió un poco, nunca lo había escuchado reír así, parecía mofarse de algo, ¿…o de ella? Sospechosa, intentó separarse, pero en un pestañeó su cuerpo fue capturado y azotado contra la pared. Ocasionando que se corriera solo un poco la puerta de su armario.

Solo podía ver los ojos afilados de Kenshin frente a ella. Su violeta parecía más intenso que de costumbre y sus labios se habían curvado en una macabra sonrisa. Y entonces vio, bajo su pierna, una mano proveniente del armario que se arrastraba por el suelo y que estaba por tocarla. Suceso que le congeló el corazón y que de hecho logro distraerla de sus verdaderas intenciones.

—¿Esto es lo que quieres? —Preguntó fingiendo rudeza y empuñando sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de la chica mientras resoplaba ante su silencio.

No, eso no era lo que él quería hacerle y se odiaba por tratarla así. En realidad, solo fingía. Pero quería hacerle saber que sus insinuaciones para nada eran graciosas y que no serían tomadas a la ligera cuando él guardaba sentimientos hacia ella. También, deseaba saber si ella estaba bromeando. Pensando que la había asustado lo suficiente como para que parara su comportamiento, sonrió entonces deshaciendo la tensión de aquella sensación incomoda que había creado bajo su descontrol.

La soltó y se animó a recoger uno de los mechones oscuros de Kaoru para atorarlo detrás de su oreja mientras lo enrollaba con su dedo. Mirándola, esta vez, dulcemente y esperando que lo que le sucediera no tuviera graves repercusiones. Solo quería hacerle saber que él no era un amigo más y que como hombre ese tipo de bromas no las apreciaría ni las toleraría de una forma tan calmada. Pues para él solo había dos opciones que la herirían: la rechazaba o la tomaba. Y, evidentemente, la segunda no era algo que le gustaría hacerle sin estar unidos para toda la vida.

—Discúlpeme… solo quería comprobar algo. Descanse, volveré con Megumi —Logró articular antes de abandonarla en aquella fría pared, paralizada y posiblemente conmocionada al verlo actuar de una forma descomunal. Por esa imagen atemorizada y pálida en su rostro, salió con varios reproches carcomiéndole la cabeza.

Después de algunos segundos tras asegurarse de que el pelirrojo al fin se había ido, bajó su mirada observando la delgada mano que se había sujetado de su pierna y que había resbalado hasta su tobillo—. ¡Has arruinado mis planes tontita! Estuve a punto de besarlo cuando te apareciste.

Se hincó frente al closet y deshizo el nudo de la tela que había atorado en los labios de su otro yo, que había retenido en el armario. Pues se había dado cuenta que si quería ganar solo tenía que tomar ventaja sobre su otra mitad. Pero justo cuando Kenshin la había empujado, la puerta se había abierto accidentalmente y la muy mustia había querido llamar su atención, atrapándole la pierna para pedir ayuda, pensando que sería la de Kenshin.

—Ahora entiendo por qué Kenshin no me ha desposado… con esa inge…

—¡Patada voladora! ¡Hya! —Gritó Kaoru-dono, asestando un golpe triunfante contra el cuerpo de su gemela. Animada por su buen tino, corrió hacia el futon, arrastrando el cuerpo tras ella—. Sushi, sushi… ¡¿cómo hace Kenshin el sushi?! —Enumeró mentalmente las instrucciones mientras envolvía al cuerpo de la Kaoru salvaje en un rollo, el cual atoró con varios muebles de la habitación.

Estaba segura que para cuando se unieran le dolería. Pero no le importaba… mucho. Aquella mala mujer se había atrevido a amarrarla y amordazarla solo para violar y hacerse hijos con su Kenshin-san. Y, de tan solo pensarlo… ¡no lo permitiría! primero corría a contarle todo lo que había pasado antes de hacerlo pecar con su lado pasional.

—Eres una idiota…

Kaoru salvaje había sobrevivido el golpe y su voz había dejado de ser ese sensual susurro con el que había hablado por las últimas horas. Fingiendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la calmada chica Kamiya le miró, simulando la casualidad de los eventos—. Estaba por desatarte Kaoru, pero emm… primero iré al baño.

Se excusó esperando que su suave voz ocultara las pizcas de miedo.

La que estaba envuelta resopló, sacó ambas manos de la cobija y se arrastró por el suelo hasta liberarse con facilidad—. Eres una ingenua, y al parecer no recuerdas lo que nos pasó.

—Ayúdame a recordar…

La más astuta de las dos gateó hasta sentarse a su lado, mirándola como si fuera su reflejo en el agua, como si fuera su espejo.

—Nos pusimos tristes por las palabras de Kenshin… él no nos ve más que como niñas —explicó la otra abriéndose la parte superior de la yukata—. ¿Ves esto?

—Sí —La otra contestó sin entender su punto de presumirle sus pechos.

—Bien, pues él no lo ve —dijo resoplando con cansancio y cubriéndose nuevamente—. Él seguramente te ve a ti y piensa que eres su hermanita —Señaló las pequeñas curvas en ella riendo y lamentándose porque las peores cosas le habían tocado a la otra.

—A mí no me dolieron sus palabras —aceptó dándole la razón al hombre que había vivido con ellas por más de un año—. Sino al contrario, sé que él es mayor que yo. El me protege cuando es necesario y…

—¡Exactamente…! Él nos ve tan indefensas que solo piensa en cuidarnos como un hermano. Tenemos que mostrarle que no es nuestro familiar, que de hecho es el hombre que queremos como padre de nuestros hijos.

—¡Sí!

Kaoru madura alzó la palma de su mano al aire—. ¿Esto es guerra?

Kaoru-dono asintió con una sonrisa—. Esto es guerra… contra Kenshin Himura.

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas de autor: **este es el segundo fic en el que trabaje al entrar a ffnet con un estilo más ligero al que tengo ahora, pero aun así sigue siendo parte de mí y puedo trabajarlo. Espero que les guste.


End file.
